


Star Wars (Redone) : The Phantom Menace

by Ashizian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle Droids (Star Wars), Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Fantasy, Fictional Religion & Theology, Galactic Republic (Star Wars), Gen, Hutts (Star Wars), Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Learning the Force (Star Wars), Mandalorians (Star Wars), Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Battles, Space Opera, Tatooine Folklore (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), The Force, Trade Federation (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashizian/pseuds/Ashizian
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has just turned 16 years old and this anniversary marks his appointment as a Padawan of the highly respected Jedi Order. He is now under the care of Qui-Gon Jinn, a supervisor, who will become his only family for the three years of his field assessment.If the young man is able to demonstrate his worth, he can expect to become a Jedi himself, a mystical knight who uses the divine "Force", the stream of consciousness that connects all life in the universe. Their purpose? To protect peace and justice in the Galactic Republic. However, his first mission will bring him before a situation that no Padawan should face: genocide.A complete rewriting of "Star Wars: The Phantom Menace", which keeps the storyline of the original movie while hardening its atmosphere.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Star Wars (Redone) : La Menace Fantôme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541444) by [Ashizian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashizian/pseuds/Ashizian). 



> Warning! This text has been translated with the assistance of an automatic translator. While I can rework what it provides me to get something adequate, I cannot guarantee a perfectly optimal quality. The wording and the repetitions will be less mastered than with the original version in French. I'm sorry about that. However, rest assured that I will do my very best to produce the highest possible result with my current skills.

A time of peace and prosperity shined upon the **GALACTIC REPUBLIC** for two millennia. 

However, a bad wind is beginning to blow: sudden tax increases, inability to stem Hutt piracy, noisy cases of corruption... everyone understands that the principles they have taken for granted are collapsing.

A majority of citizens, however, accepted this truth without saying anything, but now that the dangerous **TRADE FEDERATION** has managed to grant itself a monopoly on all interstellar shipping through the Senate, that situation has changed abruptly. The Federation's planetary systems, which have always been poor, see this as a chance to finally gain the upper hand over the considerably richer galactic core.

However, the sudden explosion in prices has brought entire civilizations to the brink of ruin, leading to an unprecedented economic collapse. A general protest is rising: demonstrations, strikes and riots are now setting the galaxy ablaze. Rumors of secession spread over Corellia, Antares and Kashyyyk. The **JEDI ORDER** , guardian of stability and justice, has not stopped sending its emissaries to restart negotiations and restore calm.

The hope remains that a peaceful outcome will prevail, but the shadow of a historic cataclysm hangs over the planet Naboo...


	2. 1

There was always something quite disturbing about space, in the eyes of the young Obi-Wan Kenobi. Who knows what can be found in this infinity? Passageways crack loudly. The ventilation makes a terrible noise since the start of that journey. In addition, the air it releases is far too cold. This Consular ship is showing her age. However, this is not what worries the padawan. His true concern is that this is his first official mission. He turned 16 last month, thereby opening the way for the last phase of his training: field instruction.

" _I'm sensing you're a bit agitated, Obi-Wan. It's not in your habits._ "

The knight in charge of his education, Qui-Gon Jinn, is observing him from the corner of his eye. He is a stern man, but endearing. 

" _This mission gives me a bad feeling, master._ "

" _Come on Obi-Wan, there is nothing to worry about! It's just a trade dispute. We won't be entrusted with anything exciting as long as you're with me._ "

He smiles at him. The Order only provides routine tasks once you're given the responsibility of a padawan. The kind that requires no skill, but still demands the presence of a Jedi.

The instruction is not difficult to understand: in his early years, the novice studies as part of a group under the authority of a Knight-Master, who instructs him in the basics of the Force. Quickly he is taught how to see it, how to feel it. Around the age of 13, a knight takes him under his protection. He will teach how to use it in real life, on a daily basis. Finally, shortly after his 16th birthday, the Order will ask for him to be evaluated on duty. A step that ends at his 18th birthday with a trial that involves replacing the abomination who served him until then as a lightsaber with a new one, built by the padawan's own hand.

Knights must regularly take on new disciples, since instruction is a necessary condition for their evolution to the rank of Knight-Master. Thus, at the beginning of your life, you learn from people who know more about the Force than you do. Afterwards, you discover how insignificant your knowledge is by teaching someone much less experienced. As the Knight-Master Mace Windu constantly says, "Learning is the first step on the path to an understanding of the Force. Teaching is the next one." Here's how Jedis think.

" _You are often tired, lately._ " Ask Qui-Gon as he pours a glass of tetulli for himself.

" _I'm having nightmares._ "

" _What kind?_ "

" _Hard to describe, master. It's always the same one. I see myself standing on top of a hill covered with ashes, a sea of molten lava facing me as far as the eye can see. I have this terrible impression that everything has stopped, that the universe just collapsed because of me..._ "

" _A common feeling for the padawan who starts his field instruction. You're afraid of failure, Obi-Wan. That's natural._ " Qui-Gon answers has he takes a sip of his drink.

Fear. It's always fear. The padawan remembers when he was a mere novice. His parents brought him into the temple of Coruscant to join the Order. It's mandatory. An awakening to the Force, left unattended, is extremely dangerous. A child can accidentally kill his own family. One clumsy word and an adult commits suicide. A movement of the head at the wrong time and your landspeeder crashes. The Order is here to protect and educate the young ones blessed by the Force. Sometimes adults also show up at its door because they have discovered a new power within them. All are welcome.

Its appointed instructor was the Knight-Master Yoda. A small green creature with a perpetually smiling face. He didn't look like a real teacher. The kids had fun with him as if he was one of their friends. The best. The one you can always count on. His way of teaching was subtle. Everyone learned to use the Force just by playing, little by little, effortlessly. First, you discover that by closing his eyes, someone who is sensitive to its presence can "see" the strings that connect all things together. He can "feel" the events before they happen. However, through playing with Yoda, one quickly understands that this can be done voluntarily.

You then realize that it is possible to force things to move along these threads, and then that you can connect objects differently to each other. In less than a year, the novice can see in complete darkness and lift a metric ton of rubble with ease. No matter how difficult it is, Yoda is there. He once carried a child on his back to the infirmary because the poor fellow injured himself during an exercise. For young people who find themselves without a family, sometimes with no hope of ever seeing them again, the Knight-Master becomes like the center of their world. But that is not what Obi-Wan remembers the best.

One morning, Yoda asked his students to join him for a new game. The children came, of course, but the door suddenly closed behind them. They discover with horror that a terrifying creature is waiting for them. A monster that projects its tentacles in all directions. Some frightened kids start running. They go to hide. Screams of horror take over the room. Yet the Knight-Master has not moved. He is standing right next to the beast:

" _Fear, of what do you have? Hurting me, this creature is?_ " Ask Yoda. A boy retorts to him:

" _This thing is hideous!_ "

" _Really? A nice face the Force didn't give him, I easily admit. But dangerous he is?_ "

The children are reluctant. They don't know what to say.

" _Only water, this animal eats. Its personality? Adorable is. Pet it, why don't you come to do?_ "

" _He scares me!_ " Answers another child.

" _Fear! Uh! A good thing, fear is. Protecting us, its duty. From danger, it warns. Yet, fear does not know everything. Mistakes it can make. To judge without knowing, fear often does. Come, children. Come pet our new friend._ "

It takes time, but they eventually get closer to the creature. It's a Battapotu, a beloved beast on the planet Kabraks. Hideous? Certainly. Terrifying? Without a doubt. Adorable? Oh yes! "Petting the Battapotu" is a famous Jedi saying, which means "to master one's fear". A few months later, the beast had become a pet for their group. Yoda had just taught the children to face their inner terror, to control it. This lesson was engraved in Obi-Wan's heart, but still... why this nightmare made him anxious? What does it mean?

" _We will arrive soon. Do you want me to summarize our mission again?_ "

Obi-Wan is about to answer "no", but hesitates. His superior doesn't like people who leave unprepared. The slightest lack of understanding could merit punishment. Perhaps it would be better to accept?

" _Yes, master._ "

Qui-Gon Jinn seems satisfied. He nods in approval and begins his little briefing:

" _We have to arbitrate a dispute between the Trade Federation and Naboo. The Nubians reject the transport monopoly that the federation obtained from the Senate. They want to continue working directly with their partners and have invoked Article 76 of the constitution, which states that authority over commercial affairs belongs to the star systems and not into the Republic hands. This is far from being the only unhappy planet, but the Nubians are in fact willing to accept this new reality if the federation carries out transportation using the same vessels and personnel as before. Basically, everything will happen as it is today, but the cargo will have a different crest. A trifle._ "

" _Indeed, it seems extremely easy to me..._ " Obi-Wan answers sarcastically. Qui-Gon bursts out laughing:

" _I know you hate political discussions, my young padawan. I cannot think of anyone who enjoyed that at your age. Just settle down and sleep somewhere while I take care of the boring part._ "

The ship starts shaking. A shiver that's typical of a hyperspace exit. The captain's voice comes down from the speaker:

" _Lord knight, we are entering Naboo's orbit!_ "


	3. 2

The bridge of a Consular ship is simple. It contains only the bare minimum required for a diplomatic mission. The only ornament is a Jedi Order crest, engraved on the wall. The crew always consists of two men and three astrodroids who take care of the day-to-day operations. Nothing more. Qui-Gon Jinn approaches the captain, but remains silent:

" _Look, Lord knight, here it is._ "

The officer indicates a tiny dot on the display. The Jedi watches, then leaves toward a porthole. Obi-Wan also looks at the screen, but notices nothing unusual:

" _It's not a diplomatic starship._ " Finally answers Qui-Gon.

" _No, Lord knight. Such a large signature makes me think of..._ "

" _A federal battleship._ "

The captain doesn't know what else to say. The Trade Federation has a fleet of warships to protect its routes from piracy. This kind of craft contains a gigantic army. Why bring a military vessel for a routine business deal? Suddenly, a ringtone can be heard:

" _Outside communication, Captain!_ "

A large, thin and white humanoid appears on the holoprojector:

" _My respects, fellow knights, my respects! I am the Taar Missipala Tema. You are invited aboard my ship!_ " He said in a cheerful voice. His eyes conceal an emotion. Qui-Gon answers him with a smile:

" _Taar Missipala, we naturally accept your proposal!_ "

" _Wonderful! I am transmiting you my boarding code._ " The display goes off.

Qui-Gon seems more and more perplexed. Obi-Wan asks him in a whisper:

" _What's going on?_ "

" _I feel an unusual tension for such a minor dispute. The Federation never sends a Taar without a reason._ "

" _What is a 'Taar', master?_ "

" _It is their equivalent to a republican admiral._ "

" _An admiral? For a trade negotiation?_ "

" _Precisely, Obi-Wan. That's where my doubt comes from. Why? What's the point?_ "

The captain has no choice but to lead their Consular ship towards the immense federal battleship, a monster more than ten kilometers long and probably containing several million droids. There is enough equipment on board to conquer an entire continent in a few hours. They are usually used to wipe out pirate infrastructure from the outer rim. The huge hangar gate opens, revealing an empty cargo dock. Federation ships don't bother to fill the hull with oxygen, since everything is automated. The crew begins its work in order to land the spacecraft safely. That old machinery struggles to dock properly. When does the Order finally get rid of its old Consular ships? The youngest one must be a century old!

The outer door closes, while the dockyard gradually fills up with fresh air. Qui-Gon turns to the captain:

" _We are going down to meet our hosts, but I'm afraid we're locked here._ "

" _Indeed, Lord knight. Should we be afraid of anything?_ "

" _No. Nothing that a Jedi cannot solve._ "

" _Very well, Lord knight, we will await your return._ "

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn return to their cabin to retrieve a traveling robe and then descend the rusty old ramp. The hangar is completely deserted. No noise can be heard. Suddenly, a large door opens and a silver protocol droid passes through. The machine waves its arm to indicate that it is approaching and, once in front of them, says with a female voice:

" _Lords knights! Follow me!_ "

They follow silently. Qui-Gon notices the robotic legion stored in the drop compartments, ready for deployment. There must be thousands of droids in that bay alone. A battleship of this kind only carries this many troops in preparation for a planetary invasion. The situation is abnormally suspicious. A Jedi knight can destroy this entire army with ease. It may be required to act if needed, but only after something serious has happened. Qui-Gon does not want to risk triggering a diplomatic incident over mere doubt.

It is not without reason that the Galactic Republic can so easily keep peace. The Jedi Order is the greatest military power in the universe. A single knight would easily rival several Federation battleships. But the Republic does not yet know that members of the Order are becoming increasingly scarce. A great imbalance is stirring up the Force. Two centuries ago, the Jedis could predict future up to a week in advance. A power so immense that it allowed them to ward off all cataclysms. Today, they struggle to know what will happen in the next hour.

Three hundred years earlier, the Jedis were ten million. Today, they are only a modest million. Such a sum may seem gigantic, but it is barely enough to cover an entire galaxy. The outer rim is almost abandoned. The Hutts have taken great advantage of it, actually. The Jedi Council is now convinced that their Order will be reduced to less than a hundred thousand in two centuries. With so few people, it will be necessary to reserve its interventions for critical situations only. Small diplomatic missions, like this one, will cost so much time that they may have to be forgotten for good.

The Force is changing, but no one can say why. It is no longer in its usual harmonious cycle of death and rebirth, but rather in a martial opposition where "light" and "darkness" devour each other. What will happen when the Order will be practically extinct? Who will protect the galaxy? The last millennia have been an uninterrupted period of peace, thanks in large part to the stabilizing presence of the Jedis. Before that, a bloody war raged in all major sectors. Is this return to the night really the only way?

The protocol droid guides the guests through a maze of corridors. No one is there. Not the slightest movement can be seen. No announcements. Nothing at all. Qui-Gon remembers having visited Federation ships before: they are never that depopulated! There is still dozens of robots at work. The silver humanoid suddenly stops in front of a door, which opens revealing a magnificent living room:

" _My lords, if you would kindly wait here for a moment! I'm going to bring my owner._ "

Qui-Gon nods his head and slightly pushes Obi-Wan to signal him that he must enter. The droid bows and leaves, while the door closes. A bottle is waiting on the coffee table, along with about ten glasses. An arrangement for a casual meeting. Nothing suspicious about it. Perhaps this is the only ship the Federation could afford to send? Perhaps it is returning from a mission or, more obviously, it is preparing to leave on an operation right afterwards? Too much can justify what is happening here to draw any definitive conclusion.

Obi-Wan falls noisily on the couch, like a tired child. The knight smiles. Six months earlier, he was supervising his training at the temple. This kid has a lot of talent, but doesn't know it yet. Qui-Gon settles down, grabs the bottle and helps himself to a glass. It's not alcoholic. The Federation prohibits this kind of drink on board its vessels. Why do he have... wait. The knight suddenly feels something very strange. He looks carefully at the bottle and notices that the droplets on its surface evaporate strangely fast. Immediately, he gets up and rushes towards the entrance. Its opening controller is switched off!

" _Obi-Wan!_ " He shouts, grabbing the young man by the collar to force him to move. 

The Jedi claps his hands and grabs the metal door, effortlessly ripping it off. He then runs into the corridor, taking his padawan with him. The room is filled with a flash of blinding light, which disappears in a second. The furniture has vanished into thin air. Part of the passageway became black. The floor was heated to white.

" _What happened?_ " Asks Obi-Wan, coughing. It all occurred too quickly, the teenager didn't understand.

" _Someone had this room sterilized! If we had hesitated even for a second..._ "

The walls are shaking. Qui-Gon puts his hand on one of them. What's going... the droids! The battleship is dropping its payload! The Federation has just launched its invasion protocol! An announcement goes off: " _Warning. Warning. Command unit separation in twenty-five telesse!_ " Obi-Wan is struggling to hold himself upright, the tremor is too intense for him. Artificial gravity disconnects, letting them float freely in the middle of the corridor. The knight grabs his communicator and turns it on:

" _Captain Unato? Do you read me?_ "

" _Lord knight! Hurry up! We're under att..._ "

Transmission stops. A sound of explosion can instantly be heard. It comes from where their ship is landed.

" _Hold on to me, Obi-Wan._ " He instructs his padawan, calling on the Force to move forward in this absence of gravity.

The light on the ceiling becomes an unpleasant green flicker. An alarm starts. A new tremor can be felt. It is the command center of the battleship that has detached. It will slowly descend to the planet to serve as headquarters for the deployed droids. Voice announcement returns: " _Warning. Warning. Active Fever protocol is initiated. Purge of all biological contamination in forty telesse!_ " The walls are starting to glow. Temperature rises rapidly. Qui-Gon reaches a rescue pod. His dress sizzles slightly due to the heat. He opens the hatch using the Force and goes inside, attaching Obi-Wan straps first, then he harnesses himself and pulls the release lever. The capsule ejects into space and moves away, just in time. The corridors should now have a temperature comparable to the surface of an old sun.

What the hell is the Federation up to? An assassination attempt on two Jedis and the destruction of a Consular ship? That's treason! The pod is slowly falling toward the surface of Naboo. In the end, it doesn't matter what motivates such madness. What matters is to put an end to it!


	4. 3

" _Your Majesty! Wait!_ "

Advisor Antussi trots through the Hall of Monarchs until he meets a beautifully dressed girl. She stops so that he can reach her more easily. Once there, the old man noisily catches his breath:

" _You are... incredibly... fast..._ "

" _My legs are not tall, though._ "

The politician laughs and then starts coughing. Queen Padmé Amidala is still a twelve-year-old child. Her dress is magnificent but cumbersome. Her long black hair has been groomed to perfection in order to meet Naboo's standard of excellency. The girl has everything of a porcelain doll. In her case, aesthetics only serves to sublimate talent. Nubians are renowned throughout the galaxy for the quality of their education. After all, one of the best universities in the Republic is located in their capital and has trained some of the most famous artists in history.

But even in a place that cultivates greatness to this extent, Padmé remains a rare gem. Her early genius was discovered through a standard intelligence test at the age of two. She was immediately enrolled in a school specializing in the instruction of young people with "high potential". The little girl far exceeded all the expectations of her teachers. She learned eight languages, in addition to the Basic, before her fifth birthday. By the time she was seven, she had read some of the most important treatises on political economy, even making annotations to them. Finally, at the age of nine, she took part in her first public debate, which has since become known as the most impressive in the modern era. The event proved to be exceptional enough to make the future queen a prominent figure on a galactic scale.

Naboo is a direct democracy without public representation, which means that its inhabitants directly vote their laws and do not delegate this authority to elected representatives. A rare situation in a republican galaxy. However, they sometimes allow themselves to name a symbolic "King" or "Queen" when an individual becomes famous enough to attract attention from the whole universe. Its function is thenceforth to be a living advertisement for the Nubian people. Padmé obtained this status thanks to her gigantic notoriety. And here she is, therefore, even though she is not even a teenager, the monarch of a country! She obviously lacks experience, but if her progression continues at this rate, historians will still remember her name in a few millennia.

" _What's going on, Advisor?_ "

" _A ship from the trade federation has just entered orbit. Certainly their diplomatic delegation!_ "

" _Is that so? I would like us to start the discussion with them as soon as possible, then!_ "

" _I have taken the initiative to broadcast an alert, so that the citizens of Naboo can free themselves for the public vote._ "

" _You did right. Give me a moment to prepare!_ "

" _Yes, Your Majesty!_ "

The little girl watches him without saying a word, as he walks away. Outside, the weather is beautiful. A superb climate. Naboo has less than 300 million inhabitants, most of them living on its only continent. There are some beautiful plains, elegant beaches and above all a massive forest. The Nubians lives in good neighborhood with a more primitive civilization, the Gungans. Where the former are aesthetes fascinated by fine arts, their "partners" are rather farmers settled on the seabed. The planet has not known any major conflict for two millennia. Its economy is based entirely on the luxury industry, including jewelry, furniture and of course ships.

While Corellia has a reputation for building extremely reliable transportation vessels, Naboo dominates the yachting market. Their yachts are everywhere. The most powerful Nubian shipowner, the Green Star Corporation, has built the vast majority of the most beautiful ships that sail in space today. They are easily recognizable by their silver hulls and the unparalleled maneuverability that Nubian engineers are proud of. Their pilots take part in all the best races, from which they often bring trophies. Naboo is also one of the founding members of the aerospace alliance and maintains a cordial rivalry with Alderaan. In the end, this planet can be summed up in one sentence: it is a discreet paradise.

" _Well, Your Majesty, are we basking in the halls?_ "

Padmé immediately turns around when she hears that familiar male voice. The man who spoke is quite tall and wears a magnificent black beard, as well as the uniform of the royal guard captain.

" _I'm resting for a minute, Dad. Nothing more._ "

" _It wasn't a complaint! You should relax more often, enjoy the sun, go to the beach!_ "

" _You know I have some..._ "

" _Responsibilities? Yes, I know you do. My little darling is a role model for every girl in the galaxy. Your mother is so proud and I am so..._ "

" _Worried?_ "

" _I was gonna say 'amazed', but 'worried' works too. I'm definitely afraid that you're going to end up regretting leaving your childhood aside..._ "

" _Maybe... but there are more important things than my preferences._ "

" _How many parents would dream of hearing their twelve-year-old daughter say something like that? The Force has truly given us an exceptional child!_ "

He takes her in his arms.

" _You don't have to grow up so fast, my little queen._ " He adds.

" _I would like to slow down a little, but time is not very receptive to my requests._ "

Her father bursts out laughing and stands at attention:

" _So, Your Majesty, I must prepare your office._ "

He slips out through a service corridor. Young Amidala approaches a window and notices some kids playing in the palace park. It is open to public. Part of her would like to be with them, but this is not the moment to think about that. No more merchandise goes in or out of Naboo's docks. If this continues, there is a risk of starvation. The Nubians have agreed to bow before the trade federation, provided that they at least allows them to keep their faces. This negotiation is all that matters right now.

Padmé sighs and then heads for her room. It's going to be a difficult day. Her maid comes immediately to meet her as soon as she enters her quarters. A friendly gungan, whose family has been serving the palace for generations:

" _My queen! Yousa ready for negotiation?_ "

" _Almost. I would like to change my outfit for something lighter. I'm suffocating. I'd like to avoid making myself uncomfortable in the middle of an argument..._ "

" _That would be terrible! Mesa have an idea._ "

She leaves like a tornado and comes back with something simple. It's the outfit that is worn for the civil militia ceremonies. Why not, after all? Federation officers don't know the customs of Naboo. They won't be offended if the queen wears something more... 'humble'. It takes less time to put on this garment than other dresses. It's quite comfortable.

" _Yousa splendid!_ "

" _Thank you Hitito._ "

" _Pleasure for me, Majesty Amidala!_ "

The maid makes a long reverence. Generally, the gungans avoid people from the surface, but some families of hunters have established relationships over several centuries. If the Nubians settle villages on the coast to fish in the ocean, Gungans rather build their houses in front of the coast to hunt in the forest. A fascinating contrast.

The queen adjusts her jacket and goes out. She walks quietly towards her royal office. The room is bright. An epic mural fresco depicting the colonization of Naboo is painted on the back wall. One can immediately notice the sculptures of the Nubian intellectuals who have distinguished themselves in the galactic history. The constitution has been engraved on the marble colonnades, so that the occupant of this place can never forget it. The advisors are all there, sitting on their numbered armchairs. They get up when they see their monarch approaching:

" _Your Majesty!_ " They all say, before settling down again.

" _Has the federation made contact?_ " Begins Padmé without delay. 

The little girl sits behind her desk and notices that her father is standing in a corner.

" _No. Their ship has entered low orbit, just like any other transport. We've received confirmation that the Jedis dispatched by the Order to assist in the arbitration have just left hyperspace._ "

" _All the pieces are on the board, then._ " Somebody add.

On Naboo, the sole function of the advisors is to give a public and reasoned statement on political affairs. Their opinion on financial governance often decides the outcome of a vote. Most are retired individuals who provide this service on a voluntary basis. The only exception is Advisor Ippolitano, who was hired to organize a postal service reform. Padmé was afraid, after her appointment, that she would be constrained by stifling protocol, but in truth her task is very informal. In the end, even this negotiation will conclude with a popular vote to confirm that the people are indeed in agreement.

The Nubian monarchy is only a decoration, but monarchs can propose new laws without having to obtain a minimum number of signatures. This power often makes the difference, because it gives an opportunity to submit a genuine project. They are often expected to monitor the negotiations and give their feedback. The Queen tries not to think about that, but this will be her first diplomatic negotiation. It's one thing to talk about it on paper, but to do it in practice is quite frightening. The slightest inappropriate word can lead to conflict. It's a good thing the Jedis are here.

" _I propose that we contact the federation!_ " Continues Advisor Antussi, annoyed at having to wait.

" _Do you think that's wise?_ " Asks his neighbor on the left.

" _They certainly want us to make the first step. After all, it is our side that challenges their monopoly!_ "

" _Some would rather say that they have enforced it on the whole galaxy..._ "

" _Gentlemen, let's avoid entering into a debate on the legitimacy of the federal monopoly!_ " Padmé cut.

They fell silent. The queen sighs, then continues:

" _Contact their ship!_ "

A clerk starts tinkering with a machine, but nothing happens:

" _Your Majesty, we're getting no response._ " He says.

" _I hope they don't expect us to beg, at least!_ " Ironizes another advisor.

Young Amidala notices a militiaman approaching her father and whispering something in his ear. His face turns anxious. He walks towards his daughter and discreetly repeats in her ear:

" _Something is wrong. Our defense system has just shut down. It's..._ "

A slight earthquake is felt. Fortunately, it doesn't last. A second militiaman rushes in, then a third. 

" _What's going on?_ " Ask the queen.

" _Drop pods! There are thousands of them falling from the sky!_ "

The little girl jumps up. Her advisors don't know what to do. Where can that come from? Why? The clerk in charge of communications reacts:

" _I have an answer from the federation! They ask..._ "

The poor man tightens up, as if he had just heard something so absurd that his brain was struggling to make sense of it. Finally, he finishes his sentence in a muted voice:

" _They ask for our unconditional surrender!_ "


	5. 4

Obi-Wan feels as if he weighs tons. His eyes refuse to open. What happened? Why is it so cold? The padawan has trouble remembering. The only thing he can recall is a lecture by Knight-Master Yoda in the great hall of study at the Temple of Coruscant. The weather was beautiful that day. The Battapotu was sleeping a little away in his box, while the novices were quietly chatting:

" _The Force! What it is, does anyone know?_ " Yoda suddenly asked. A little boy raises his hand.

" _It is a power that we have within us?_ "

" _Correct, your intuition is! Incomplete, however. Missing, what is ?_ "

The other children stare at each other, but say nothing.

" _Knowing what the Force is, you want to?_ "

The kids all nod, but more to please his adorable face than for any other reason. Obi-Wan doesn't remember ever seeing Yoda get angry. If a novice makes a mistake, the Knight-Master just has to stop smiling and it will be more than enough to understand that he does not approve. You will never hear him raise his voice.

" _In each and around each one of us, the Force is! Life gives it substance, makes it grow. All things, it connects. Without the Force, there is no life. Without the Force, no movement. Every creature, to the Force is connected!_ "

" _We can do what we want with the Force?_ " Questions a little girl.

" _In all of us, the Force has put a potential! Using it freely, you can! Run faster, jump higher, all kinds of wonders this potential allows. However, if on the outside of yourself it is necessary to act, to the Force it will be required to ask for help. Generous, the Force is, yes. Your best friend, it will always be. But, to dress you every morning, do you ask your friends to do? To brush your teeth, do you wait that they take care?_ " Some kids giggle. The Knight-Master answers them with complicit eyes:

" _Knowing when to ask the Force for help, you have to learn! Demanding for what we think is necessary, we can. To repay this generosity by acting for its good, we have the duty to do in return._ "

" _Is the Force really our friend?_ " Asks Obi-Wan. Yoda turns to him. His gaze is as intense as his smile.

" _Yes! A true friend, the Force is! Always with us, it will be. Alone we never are, for in the Force we all live!_ "

This memory fades. The padawan manages to wake up, painfully. He is immersed in thick mud, in the middle of a gloomy forest. This is where the cold comes from. How long has he been lying there? Where has Qui-Gon disappeared to? The teenager notices traces on the ground, as well as recently made crevices. There has been a violent fight here. An unpleasant noise can be heard. Blaster shots? Explosions? Obi-Wan gets up in a hurry. He doesn't feel wounded. His training sword seems unharmed. Not that it's really useful, though. If he were to hit a tree with that thing, the weapon would be in more danger than the trunk! These things don't cut. It's primarily designed for learning how to use a lightsaber, but also because you never let a Jedi go without a saber. If something serious happens during a mission, the Order expects the actual knight to take care of it.

The lightsaber is a sacred symbol. It is an elegant weapon for a civilized age. Of course, it's used to destroy when necessity dictates, but above all, it serves to light the path that leads to knowledge and freedom. It is not for nothing that it also looks like a torch. So, in the end, it doesn't matter if your blade doesn't cut, because the first thing a Jedi must know to do is how to guide the innocent into the Force. A true knight can solve any problem without even pulling out his sword.

It's going to rain soon. Obi-Wan follows the tracks that weave through the mud before the rain washes everything away. It would be better not to wander off. Qui-Gon wouldn't have left him behind without a good reason, but this terrifying noise incites the young man to go and check if any danger is approaching. Caution is mother of safety. After a short walk, the padawan arrives at the top of a cliff overlooking an ocean of dense greenery. This forest stretches for kilometers! How to find someone in there? A city is burning on the horizon. Drop Pods keep falling in all directions.

Everyone knows that the trade federation uses droids as an assault force since centuries. They bring facilities directly on the ground and recycle available materials to make more units, fighters and vehicles. The federals specialize in attrition warfare. That's why a simple battleship is more than enough to conquer a continent, or even a planet if it is poorly defended. The only way to win, against these people, would be to take their headquarters. Officers of the federation are known to be paranoid and would rather destroy their robots than risk them being captured and reprogrammed by their enemies, which is inevitable without a headquarters. However, try to infiltrate a mobile HQ that buries itself below the soil and flees on its own as soon as it feels threatened. The Hutts never succeeded. Naboo is a peaceful planet. The local militia has not the slightest hope of defeating such a massive army.

Obi-Wan notices a movement at the bottom of the cliff. Shadows. They are running away from something. The teenager jumps and goes to meet them. As he approaches, he realizes that they are a family of long-eared humanoids. A blaster shot! The oldest of their children is hit. He stumbles. The mother goes to help, but is hit as well. The poor creature collapses, throwing the boy in her arms on the ground. The father freezes and returns to save his wife. The injured child stands up, lifts his little brother and tries to help his mother. A huge spider droid comes out of the vegetation and steps forward. Its blasters are about to fire! Obi-Wan throws himself thoughtlessly between the machine and these unfortunate people, lights his blue-bladed lightsaber and repels the shot with a simple flick of his wrist. The mother is dead, but they can still make it. The padawan shouts:

" _Take your children and leave!_ "

The humanoid hesitates, but finally takes his cubs and runs away, abandoning the corpse of his mate. His kids scream. They want their mother. Impossible to explain that it is too late. The young man is now alone to face this monstrosity. And now? His sword is useless to do any damage. He will only be able to repel blaster attacks. The machine gives a kick. It obviously understood that it is not wise to fire. Obi-Wan uses the Force to speed up his reflexes. Time goes a little slower. Strikes follow one after the other. This droid has infinite stamina. He could play that game for months. If only the young man could use all his power! A solution, fast!

The teenager is trying to concentrate. The Force inside his body must become one with the Force outside. He points his palm at the droid, which is lifted off the ground. His idea works. It's incr... no! The machine reacts immediately by throwing cables that dig deep into the floor, holding it firmly. The droid then casts another rope, this time tying Obi-Wan's leg against a stone. His sword is extinguished. He is trapped and disarmed!

As the arachnid prepares to deliver its decisive blow, a spear is stuck in one of its limbs. Someone jumps on the machine, grabs the weapon and manages to cut off one of its legs. It is another one of those humanoids. He wears a camouflage garment and some sort of homemade wooden repulsive shield. The droid diverts its attention on this new assailant, giving Obi-Wan a chance to free himself. It's a plasteel cable, so breaking this thing without a tool is going to be difficult! The warrior notices Obi-Wan and the corpse behind him. He breaks his shackle in a single gesture then hits the mechanical monster to lure it:

" _Yousa run!_ "

The arachnid opens fire relentlessly. Blaster shots are repelled by the shield, but you can feel that it won't hold for long. The teenager grabs his lightsaber, turns it back on and throws himself into the battle to ward off the attacks. The unknown fighter is surprised for a moment, then exclaims, swinging his aegis away:

" _Mesa attack, yousa defend!_ "

He grabs his spear with both hands and lunges at the droid, cutting off another leg. Obi-Wan follows him and deflects each retaliatory shot. The warrior grabs a bottle from his belt and throws it. It explodes on the floor, releasing an opaque cloud of smoke. He jumps inside and cuts the cables that hold the monstrosity on the ground. The teenager reacts by using the Force to turn the robot upside down. The fighter then sticks his weapon in the control unit. The machine shuts down. It's over. The padawan falls backwards and sighs. His partner rushes towards the corpse, but understands that there is nothing more to be done:

" _Damn metal swarm!_ " He grunts before turning to Obi-Wan, looking for answers:

" _Yousa knows why they-sa attacks gungans?_ "

" _They want to conquer Naboo, apparently._ "

" _Who they-sa are?_ "

" _The trade federation... it's..._ "

" _The trade federation that Nubians are always talking about? Why did they-sa attack the gungans? Gungans not Nubians! Gungans not concerned!_ "

" _I don't think they care. They want all of Naboo, which must certainly include you._ "

" _They-sa pay! Wesa destroy metal swarm!_ "

" _That's brave, but I doubt the power of your people is enough to defeat a federal droid army._ "

" _What wesa do, then? Wesa give up? Wesa die? Mesa not giving up! Mesa not dying! Mesa fighting until mesa fell from exhaustion!_ "

" _No, we must not give up. I'm a Jedi padawan. My master is certainly not far away. If you help me look for him, we'll fight together!_ "

" _Yousa Jedi?_ " He watches the young man attentively, then passes his gaze towards the corpse.

" _Only a padawan..._ "

" _Yousa tried to save gungan. Mesa help yousa!_ "

" _Thank you._ "

Obi-Wan gets up. His sword took a blow. A little more to the left and it would have been broken in half. The teenager approaches his new companion and holds out his palm for him, saying:

" _I am Obi-Wan Kenobi._ "

The gungan fighter shakes his hand firmly and answers:

" _Mesa Jar Jar Binks._ "


	6. 5

The din of the fighting has not ceased. How many people have died now? Obi-Wan is hesitant. He expected to be able to find the cliff, but didn't think the vegetation would erase his tracks! Naboo's plants are intelligent and have their own will, apparently. An information that would have been useful a little earlier. Here he is, dependent on the good will of his gungan companion. This one seems to be determined to leave for the big city, certainly because he wants to fight with the droid armies. Where the hell is Qui-Gon?

Something is approaching. Jar Jar throws himself under a tree stump and invites the padawan to do the same. They remain there in silence, face down on the ground. Suddenly, the gungan gets up and waves:

" _This way!_ " He says, as discreetly as possible.

A shape emerges from the foliage. It is a red-skinned gungan. He is dressed in a camouflage outfit, like Jar Jar.

" _Jar Jar! Yousa has survived big mess! Yousa impossible to kill!_ "

" _Death don't love mesa. Mesa too tasteless. Yousa having news of Bubble Coral?_ "

" _Terrible news, yes! Conquered, entirely! Metal swarm destroy our submarines! Big Boss command to all gungans to take refuge in the ancestors caves!_ "

" _They-sa monsters!_ "

" _Yousa should come with mesa. Safe in caves. In danger here._ "

" _Mesa not hiding in ancestors caves. Mesa fight!_ "

" _Yousa crazy. Body of yousa soon join with the old spirits in planet-core._ "

The red gungan seems at first very irritated, but sighs and changes his mind. He opens the handmade satchel attached to his belt and takes out a beautiful silver blaster gun. It is an old republican model. An antique that dates back to the Great Sith War! What is an object like this doing here?

" _Yousa taking mesa lightopistol_!"

" _Yousa giving family treasure to mesa? Yousa serious?_ "

" _If yousa fighting, then yousa using mesa lightopistol!_ "

The two of them take each other in their arms. They look very close. 

" _Yousa coming back, Jar Jar. Mesa very unhappy if yousa not return._ "

" _Where yousa going?_ "

" _Mesa promised to help Nubians flee their village. Mesa always keeps his promises. Remember, Jar Jar. You too keep your promise._ "

The red gungan salutes and disappears into the woods. Obi-Wan comes out of his hiding place and approaches:

" _An acquaintance of yours?_ "

" _Hesa great hunter. Hesa teaches mesa everything._ "

" _He talked about a Bubble Coral, what is it?_ "

" _Kingdom capital of the gungan boss! Beautiful city. Wesa very proud. If metal swarm attacks gungan city then... wesa..._ "

This idea visibly anguishes him. Obi-Wan puts a hand on his shoulder:

" _Let's find my master. He will know what to do._ "

The two of them get back on track. Their journey lasts a good hour, perhaps, before a black trace attracts their attention. It is a liquid. Jar Jar approaches and kneels down to smell: 

" _Droid oil, ugh!_ " He whispers.

They follow the greasy trail to a glade. There are robot carcasses all over the place. They have been dismembered by a weapon that Obi-Wan knows very well, a lightsaber. Qui-Gon has been there. The Federation's assault vehicles have been ripped apart and their humanoid pilots are crushed. It probably didn't take more than a minute or two to destroy everything. The Jedis like to say that they prefer the sword because it is a "civilized" weapon. In reality, it's mostly the only one that can still be used when you're moving faster than a blaster shot. The blade of a Jedi can lead an entire army to the grave.

Obi-Wan was a young novice at the time, when Knight-Master Mace Windu offered a sword wielding course to his class. An exceptional event, as the man is rarely available. He is often referred to as the best fighter in the Jedi Order. A smiling fellow, just like Yoda. That said, he is far much tougher:

" _Handled by a knight, the lightsaber becomes the most powerful weapon in the universe. It can slice through any material, deflect fire even from a heavy blaster, break deflector shields and is only stopped by another lightsaber._ "

" _Master Windu, wouldn't a blaster be more useful than a close-combat weapon?_ " Asks a little Kel Dor girl. The breathing mask her people wear to survive in an atmosphere gives her a deep voice.

" _Arrr arrrrr wrraaa aaaaaarrrr, wwrrraaaa arrrrrrrrr raaaaa arrr rraaa!_ " Immediately adds a Wookie novice.

" _A cheap toy, ah! Those youngsters! You remember that Jedis move at a phenomenal speed, don't you? Our agility is such that in the eyes of normal people, we seem to appear by magic. A blaster is too slow and imprecise in our hands. Its shot will not reach in one minute the distance we travel in a snap of our fingers. A weapon unable to follow your movements is useless! Your blade will always go at the same speed as you. It is flexible and reliable._ "

Today, the padawan smiles when he sees this devastation. His master doesn't even consider sword fighting to be important! He is more a sort of "spiritual Jedi", a knight who has vowed to serve the cosmic Force by giving an inspiring example. These mystics give much more to the galaxy than they receive. In the case of Qui-Gon, however, he acts more to make amends for his sins than to attain any sanctity. The man was not discovered early enough by the Order. His power has awakened in the isolation of the outer rim. He used the Force to build himself a small criminal empire, manipulating the minds of others as he pleased. The Jedi Assani Ta was his main opponent throughout his youth and finally managed to defeat him. An epiphany for the misguided teenager.

Qui-Gon surrendered himself to Justice, gnawed by remorse, but rather than a sentence the Order offered him a chance to right his wrongs. He renounced by oath the use of mental manipulation and embarked on a quest for redemption, first as the padawan of Knight-Master Dooku, then as a knight in his own right. The man often says, "A life of selfless service may not be enough to repay my debt to the Force. However, I will pay as long as it takes with gratitude and respect." Despite his peaceful nature, he does not hesitate to fight whenever his duty requires it.

" _My master has moved away in that direction, so..._ "

" _Master of yousa crushed all those droids?_ "

Jar Jar almost dropped his spear from the shock. His words reveal a sincere admiration. He didn't expected a Jedi to be so powerful.

" _Yousa great fighter too?_ "

" _When I'm a proper knight, maybe. For now, I'm just a simple padawan._ "

" _What's that, a padawan?_ "

" _A disciple. I'm learning from my master to become a Jedi._ "

" _So yousa will soon be very strong! Mesa impressed!_ "

" _It's very unnecessary..._ "

" _Wesa winning without any trouble!_ "

Obi-Wan smiled politely, but doubts that Qui-Gon could "win without any trouble". He would certainly be able to defeat armies of Droids, but does he have time to cleanse the entire continent before this planet is ruined? Worse, the Federation has a reputation for being particularly difficult to uproot when it sets up operations. They can slaughter every inhabitant one by one, launching a strike every day for decades. Many believe the federals created this technique because it would work well on a Jedi. A knight remains a living being with needs, in the end. If attacked daily, it would eventually be exhausted. Not to mention that a droid is insensitive to many of its powers, including its ability to read hostile intentions, important when it comes to avoiding an ambush or an assassination. A machine is invisible in the Force.

Robot carcasses trace a path back to the forest. Several transport ships have been smashed. At least a dozen space fighters are scattered in all directions. An arachnid suddenly comes out of the wood. Jar Jar grabs his spear and pistol by reflex. A dozen other machines soon follow. They first observe the scene, ignoring both Obi-Wan and his gungan companion. What destroyed these droids? Their sensors analyze the traces on each piece of armor and start looking for the source of the assault. A spider notices the weapon on the padawan's belt and deduces that he is responsible. The robots all start firing at him at the same time. The teenager lights his sword and pushes back as many rays as he can. Jar Jar takes cover behind debris.

The gungan fires back with his energy weapon and proves to be a pretty good shooter, as he manages to destroy a machine in just a few shots. The others quickly understand that Obi-Wan cannot attack and therefore focus on Jar Jar. The padawan runs to help him, but is blocked by a group of droids who engage him in melee combat. The characteristic noise of a fighter-bomber can be heard. This alarming sound approaches quickly. The young man does everything possible to stay alive, using the Force to turn an opponent upside down, immediately destroyed by a well-placed blaster shot. 

A full-scale army emerges from the vegetation to join the others. There are too many of them! It's hopeless, they... a flash passes before Obi-Wan's eyes. In a second, the machines had been dismembered. Jar Jar extends his arm to fire, but freezes when he sees that his enemies are already lying on the ground. A solitary silhouette with a green lightsaber stands in the middle of the bodies. It splits for a brief moment. The fighter-bomber falls into pieces.

" _Master!_ " The padawan shouts as he runs towards Qui-Gon.

The knight turns off his sword and takes Obi-Wan in his arms:

" _Obi-Wan! There you are! I was afraid something had happened to you!_ "

" _Where were you, master?_ "

" _Droids attacked as soon as we arrived. I got you out of the pod for protection, but I had to get them away! I'm so glad you're alive._ "

Qui-Gon turns his head toward Jar Jar, who comes out of his humble cover. 

" _Yousa master of Obi-Wan?_ "

" _Yes. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn._ "

" _Mesa Jar Jar Binks! Obi-Wan strong. Yousa even more! Help mesa fighting metal swarm?_ "

" _We'll do what we need to do to help, but I'm afraid two Jedis are no longer enough to save this planet._ "

" _Is there really no way to repel these droids, master?_ "

" _I could probably put an end to this attack if I'm given six or seven weeks. I've seen these machines mercilessly kill anything that gets in their way. In one month, there won't be a single intelligent creature left on this world. We are running out of time!_ "

" _So... what solution do we have?_ "

" _We have to find a ship quickly and warn the republic. If we reach Coruscant, a hundred Jedi will come and burn each droid to ashes by the end of the week._ "

" _End of the week, millions of dead gungans!_ " Exclaims Jar Jar.

The knight approaches and puts his hands on the native's shoulders:

" _I'm sorry for your people, but if we stay here, the ones we save today will be slaughtered tomorrow. Interstellar communications are cut off. Droids are destroying the crafts that are trying to flee. With all this unrest in the galaxy, no one will know what's going on for months! Everyone will be dead by the time an investigation is launched. We have to get help. This is our only chance of success._ "

" _Mesa understands. What yousa want is in Nubians capital. Mesa good friend said they-sa had emergency ships in the astroport under university._ "

" _Come with us! You could help to get us out of this forest faster._ " Obi-Wan ask.

" _Mesa wants to fighting, not running!_ "

" _You're brave, it's admirable, but sometimes true courage consists of making a difficult decision for the good of a higher cause. Fighting in such a situation is honorable, but calling for help will save your people._ " Add Qui-Gon.

The gungan hesitates. He weighs the pros and cons before finally saying:

" _Mesa led yousa. Mesa wants to save my people!_ "

They start moving again. The sun has descended on the horizon. It is almost dark. The vegetation is terribly dense, yet Qui-Gon Jinn and Jar Jar Binks are moving as if there were no obstacles. Obi-Wan has more trouble and often has to climb on branches to avoid falling. His first field mission is considerably more difficult than expected! The three finally get out of the woods and find themselves on a road. Some landspeeders are burned on the side. However, one of them seems intact. The knight checks if it still works.

" _Master, run to the city! We will catch up with you!_ " Suggests Obi-Wan.

" _I don't want to leave you behind a second time._ " He answers with a smile.

The fact that I was forced to leave the teenager behind is still worrying him. He would have preferred another solution. A better one. The gungan climbs into the vehicle and searches the trunk for something useful. The engine starts, activating the anti-gravity repeller in the process. The craft gently pulls itself off the ground.

" _Let's go with that thing! We'll move fast enough._ "

The knight grabs the wheel, while Obi-Wan settles in. The vehicle accelerates at full speed toward the capital.


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems that I am indeed able to translate myself. However, my English proficiency does not exceed the level of a middle school student. Therefore the result may reach, at most, 50% of the original quality. That's inconvenient, but it's better to do something decent now than to do perfect maybe never. I would improve this translation over time.

The palace is plunged into darkness. Outside, droid soldiers kill anyone who has the misfortune to pass in front of them. The capital is in flames. Streets are littered with corpses. Some brave militiamen are still fighting to protect the red bridge. You need to cross the building to enter into the university, the only place that can withstand a bombardment thanks to its shield generator. These poor volunteers don't stand a chance, but the handful of minutes they earn will allow people to take shelter. As soon as they are overwhelmed, an officer will blow up the viaduct. Not one warrior is going to survive, but their sacrifice will have turned the school into a shelter.

" _Hurry! Bring tables, chairs, any cupboard and seal that opening!_ "

The queen's father shouts his orders, while the monarch tries in vain to signal Naboo's surrender on all frequencies. Nothing can be done. The droids do not stop. Padmé no longer dares to look outside. Do not let yourself be distracted by the terrifying glow coming from the other side of the Detomini River. Federation fighters have wiped out the Nubian air force. The few combat airpeeders this planet had are burning in the streets. Palace guards are busy barricading the windows with whatever they can find.

A muffled tremor is rising. It sounds like some kind of march. The bulk of the federal army is certainly coming into town. Thousands of humanoid droids, with their terrifying red eyes, come to replace their arachnid cousins. It's easier to occupy a place designed for humans with robots in human form.

" _They... they refuse to answer! They ask for our surrender but ignore us when we offer it! What are we supposed to do?_ " Padmé shout, helpless. Her father approaches and grabs her by the shoulders:

" _It's too late, my little queen! We must find a way out of here. The royal yacht is at the university's spaceport. If we manage to reach it, we will be able to look for help._ "

" _And the others? We're not going to let all these people get killed!_ "

" _There's nothing we can do for them in our situation! The palace guard only has about forty militiamen, we won't resist. Our only hope is to flee!_ "

Queen Amidala grunts, grabs a glass and throws it on a board while screaming.

" _We must leave and ask for help._ " She finally concedes, after taking a minute to calm down.

" _You see? It's the only solution. If we go to Coruscant, we'll save Naboo!_ "

A blaster shot crosses the room and shatters a sculpture.

" _Sir! The bridge has not exploded! Droids are coming through!_ "

Padmé's father does not hesitate. He leaps to the bottom of the room and signals two of his men to come and help him:

" _Untie that slab, quick! We should reach the delivery tunnel._ "

A second energy beam enters. It comes from the corridor this time. The guards return the shot. An exchange of fire illuminates the room. A colonnade bursts from an impact. The men manage to remove the slab. They then busy themselves lifting the ventilation grids one by one. They weigh their weight. It takes four of them to remove even one. Several advisors have taken up arms and are valiantly defending the door. The eldest tries to help barricade the last window. A plasma discharge hits a militiaman in the chest. The poor man collapses without saying a word.

" _Faster!_ " Shouts Padmé's father. His face is covered in soot.

An intense shaking is felt. Droid bombers are destroying the main spaceport. They cut off all evacuation routes for civilians. Such a massacre can never be justified. Why? What madness has seized the trade federation? The guards are now targeting the final grid, which they are cutting with their blasters to buy time.

" _Sir! Droids have just reached the crystal room! They're right in front of the door!_ "

The shots are increasing in intensity. A Nubian orbital fighter is passing over the palace. A surviving pilot? He runs into a federal bomber and shoots it down. Unfortunately, the craft is destroyed before it can do any more damage.

" _The grid is open! Let's go guys, go, go, go!_ "

Everyone goes down into the tunnel. The sound of an alarm can be heard ringing. A red light is flashing. Dust comes off the walls with each explosion. Small automated carts transport goods between the university and the royal warehouse. Four protocol droids are installed on one of them. They watch silently with empty eyes. The last guard crosses the hole and sets a thermal detonator.

" _Let's move, fast!_ "

When they are far enough, someone detonates the charge. It breaks the tunnel and removes any risk of being chased by this way. Padmé notices that some guards are missing. Has anyone been killed? The group manages to reach the university basement. The large metal door opens, revealing thousands of frightened survivors. They are gathered together in a huge mass. The little girl recognizes this place. Its the trophy hall. She suddenly thinks of her mother, who should be here. She is a teacher. Yet it is impossible to see her in this crowd of people. What happened to her?

Militiamen are busy. They have already barricaded the gates leading to the first floor. You can hear a violent fight outside. Those who have stayed behind to hold off the feds know that they will not survive.

The students are terrified. They come from thousands of systems, some even belong to the nobility! What will the kings of Alderaan, Antarii IV and Hosnian Prime say when they learn that their children have been threatened by the federation? The athletic team members are carrying blasters. They watch the entrances. Padmé's father crosses the crowd to join General Parillo, who leads the Nubian militia. The man is hung to his communicator and shouts out his orders over and over again. The two talk for a moment.

The General glances at the queen and bows to her with a smile. The young Amidala lowers her eyes. Today, she feels no different than any ordinary citizen. A blaster pistol is lying on the ground. It has a beautiful wooden stock. A competition model, for shooting sports. The little one watches it, then grabs it and puts it away on her belt. Her father comes back:

" _Parillo agrees with us. We have to run away. The royal yacht is big enough to take refugees. You and the students could reach Coruscant in a week. The citizens will hold this room for as long as it takes to evacuate you, but..._ "

" _But it will be necessary to get through the federation fighters, right?_ "

" _My little queen..._ " He takes a sigh, before continuing:

" _Our crafts are destroyed. The militiamen are trying to organize a diversion, but we don't know if they will succeed. Our destiny depends on the Force now._ "

A detonation! The droids have managed to find their way into the university. Padmé's father races towards the already overwhelmed athletic team to help out as best he can. His men follow closely. A fight ensues. The students panic. All those who can do it go to fight. A gungan servant grabs a chair and hits a droid, Padmé points her blaster pistol and finishes him off before he can get up. The General shouts:

" _To the spaceport, now!_ "

The teachers are struggling to guide a cohort of terrified youths toward the stairs. If they can't evacuate with a ship, there will be no way out for them down there. As soon as this room falls, the astroport will become their prison. Padmé does not follow the crowd. The queen waits for her father to come. So she stays back and shoots down the approaching robots. Her citizen service in the militia has been helpful. A barricade bursts, clearing the way for a huge mechanical monster, which immediately spits out a salvo of silver rays. Dozens of people are killed on the spot. The General removes a heavy blaster from its support and opens fire. The machine easily repels this attack with its deflector shield.

" _Move away! May the Force be with you!_ " Throws Parillo, while he shoots at the metal abomination.

Humanoid droids crawl between the monster's legs and join the battle. Padmé's father retreats. His men are dead. He notices that his daughter is still there, grabs her arm and carries her down the stairs. They descend down the steps four at a time and arrive at the bottom. A fire door invites them into a long white marble corridor. Suddenly, the man tightens up. A blaster shot goes through his shoulder. He coughs loudly, looks his daughter in the eyes and smiles. He pushes the child to the other side of the door:

" _Run!_ " He says while pressing the button to lock the passage, sealing himself in the process.

" _Dad! No!_ " Screams the small one, in vain.

Padmé hears a few shots, which quickly stop. She remains motionless for a moment, unable to cry or yell, then gets up when the droids start to cut through the door's metal. It is necessary to move forward, to survive.


	8. 7

Padmé runs into the corridor leading to the university astroport. Marble statues and other master paintings give a surrealist feeling to her escape. The light flashes. The ground shakes regularly. Behind, the girl can hear screams of horror. It is the droids. They record the cries of their victims to broadcast them to the survivors. An effective psychological warfare technique against the Hutts armies, mostly composed of slaves.

Whenever she can, Padmé closes a fire door to slow down her pursuers. She is aware that this strategy is increasingly locking her in. However, it's not as if there's any way back. This astroport actually belongs to the palace, which shares it with the Naboo Aerospace Club, the institute responsible for pilot training. Queen Amidala's natural talent allowed her to study a bit of flying. She could take her ship from point A to point B, as long as she was assisted by an astrodroid.

When a monarch is elected, the Green Star Corporation provides him with a yacht, so that he can travel to Coruscant in an emergency. They call it a "yacht", but it is actually a cruise ship, designed to serve as an ambassador for the brand. The Nubian sovereign thus becomes a sort of walking billboard. Every time he travels, sales explode. The queen finally arrives in front of the spaceport access. Its fire door is already locked. She triggers the opening.

That's odd. The place is full of panicked students. Shouldn't it be louder? When the heavy metal sheet has risen halfway up, the girl's face gets covered with horror: a federal transport vessel is docked. The civilians are all dead. Droids are patrolling. They have slaughtered everyone! The little girl falls to her knees. Its the only way out. The sole exit was the staircase she had just descended or by jumping off the cliff into the void. Padmé already hears her pursuers trying to open their way behind. The royal yacht is there, but guarded by dozens of red-eyed robots. 

The university dock is not designed to be defensible, but elegant. There is no cover, no service conduit, nothing. If you want to get into a ship, it's in full view of everyone. For the first time in her life, the little girl regrets that Naboo isn't as paranoid as Corellia. A Nubian who envies a Corellian, that's a first! The queen doesn't know what to do anymore. Her knowledge is useless in such a situation. Maybe by using... no. It's too well guarded. There is no solution. An arachnid has noticed the opening of the door, it approaches the corridor to check. The others follow. It's over...

Suddenly, a green glow passes in front of her eyes. A man is standing among the corpses. Where did he come from? The droids freeze. They turn towards the guy and yoke him. Something makes their programming hesitate: how did he get there? Who is he? The figure observes the bodies at his feet. All these faces are petrified in terror. We see young people, old people, gungans. Some have tried to defend their fellow. The man's face solidifies in a neutral expression. In a snap of the finger, all the robots are pulverized by a tornado of green flashes. The federation transport is cut up until there is nothing left. It's a Jedi! Padmé feels her courage returning. The knight stops in the center of the room. The droid pieces have not even had time to land. He turns off his lightsaber and puts it back on his belt.

Somebody pauses in front of the girl. It's a teenager. He is wearing the same outfit. A second Jedi?

" _Are you all right?_ " He asks softly.

" _Yes... I'm fine... we have to... we have to go, quickly! We have to get help!_ "

The first Jedi returns:

" _Can this ship fly?_ " He asks, pointing to the yacht.

" _Yes, normally she is ready to go._ "

" _Then let's get out of here!_ "

The knight disappears almost magically. Is he already inside the vessel?

" _Excuse my Master. This massacre upset him._ " Justifies the younger one as he helps the girl to get up.

A gungan approaches, but stops in front of the mountain of corpses :

" _They-sa monsters! They-sa will pay dearly!_ " He says as he ragefully hits the head of a droid.

" _My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. My master's name is Qui-Gon Jinn and this is our gungan friend, Jar Jar Binks._ " Continue the Jedi.

" _I am the Queen of Naboo, Padmé Amidala._ " She replies. 

The little girl sighs and ends with a dry:

" _Let's go!_ "

They walk to the yacht, a magnificent silver-hulled craft. A work of art. Judging by the way its engines are positioned, it is probably this vehicle that inspired the famous NB-127, renowned as the fastest pleasure craft on the market. The queen gets on board and climbs up to the cockpit using the elevator. Qui-Gon is already at the controls but fails to start the engines. Something is blocking this machine on the ground. Padmé sits down without saying a word on the seat next to him and enters her password into the main computer. Several astrodroids emerge from the ground and position themselves at key positions. The vehicle starts:

" _Diagnosis in progress. All systems are operational. Welcome aboard, your Majesty!_ " Exclaims a robotic voice.

" _Master, we have all boarded! We're ready for takeoff!_ " Shout Obi-Wan from the floor below.

" _You are?_ " Qui-Gon ask to the girl, surprised.

" _Padmé Amidala, Queen of Naboo._ "

The knight looks at her, thoughtful, then answers:

" _I am sorry for what is happening to your planet, your Majesty. The federation is playing a dangerous game. Let's put an end to it._ "

The girl's face is hard as iron. She refuses to think about what happened, otherwise the memory of her parents will rise back to the surface and her courage will be extinguished. She enters the coordinates into the astronavigator and pushes the throttle. An alert is triggered:

" _Departure to Coruscant registered._ "

The yacht takes off. There are no more fighters in the sky. Vehicles on the ground do not shoot. The path seems completely clear. How is this possible? Could it be thanks to the Jedis?

" _Don't be afraid, your Majesty. I have cleared the way._ " Confirm Qui-Gon Jinn.

" _I wish you had come to our aid sooner._ " She responds resentfully.

The knight remains silent. It is better not to say anything. Their yacht quickly enters orbit. The federation battleship notices their passage and moves into firing position. An alarm goes off:

" _Warning, our ship is being targeted!_ " The computer speaks in a voice that is far too cheerful for this situation.

The gun batteries of the federal ship open fire. Qui-Gon grabs the helm in front of his chair:

" _Switch the controls to manual, quickly!_ "

Padmé executes the command and takes some time to preheat the hyperdrive. The Jedi screams:

" _Hang on, it's going to shake!_ "

He engages in an evasive maneuver and manages to avoid the majority of the beams. A few of them touch the deflectors, however, causing awful jolts. The gauge indicates that each impact costs them almost 30% of their shield. One hit in the wrong place and everything will be over. Qui-Gon pulls on the helm and puts the engines at full power in reverse: the yacht turns around and faces the battleship. The knight closes his fist and concentrates all the cosmic Force he can around his hand:

" _The Force is with me, and I am one with the Force._ " He whispers, again and again, before pointing his palm at the enemy.

A shock wave escapes and swallows the shots, which return to the Federal ship and hit its reactors. The impact is so violent that the hostile vessel flips over and shuts down. One of its engines explodes. Qui-Gon emptied himself of all stamina. It was too much, too fast. Just before his eyes close, he discovers with horror that a ray has escaped the wave. The yacht is hit hard! Artificial gravity switches off. A strident alarm rings out:

" _Alert! Alert! Loss of deflector shields. Engines A and C, destroyed. Engines B and D, damaged. Artificial gravity, disconnected. Astronavigation, destroyed. Inertia converter, damaged._ "

Padmé is alone. The knight has just fainted. Lights reappear on the battleship. It will not be long before it fires again. They must leave, immediately. Without astronavigation, it will be a blindfolded journey in the galaxy. It doesn't matter. It's either that or death. With some luck, they will be sucked up by a star's gravity and automatically exit hyperspace.

" _May the Force be with us._ " Quietly whisper the little girl, before she grabs the hyperdrive controller and pushes as hard as she can. 

The system activates. The light becomes bright.


	9. 8

Click. Click. Click. 

What's going on? Obi-Wan has been thrown against an obstacle at full speed. His back hurts. The only light in the room is the hallway's visual alert. It emits an unpleasant bright blue. The door is blocked. An eerie tremor makes the structure creak. The padawan tries to get up, but realizes that he is hooked to the floor by a safety system, a mechanical belt that catches and immobilizes what is not attached in case of emergency. He unhooks himself and understands that the artificial gravity no longer works.

Click. Click. Click.

Where is that noise coming from? It sounds like a magnetic stapler. The young man pulls himself up on the door to get out, then floats free in the ship. This craft is huge for a simple "yacht". The alarm light signals a catastrophic failure. Not surprisingly, no vessel loses its artificial gravity. If your feet don't touch the ground, then all the other systems are dead or dying. This is a bad sign. No gravity means no more escape pods. It's a miracle of the Force to have survived!

Click. Click. Click.

This sound comes from the hallway. The teenager propels himself. He discovers Jar Jar Binks, moving with dexterity and stapling objects to the walls to plug leaks. Obi-Wan approaches the gungan and asks:

" _What happened?_ "

" _Wesa hit by a large explosion. Wesa drifting off into space. That's all mesa knows._ "

" _You plug these leaks?_ "

" _Mesa work in submarine, mesa know the procedure! Plugging leaks. Survive._ "

" _You use submarines?_ "

The padawan is unable to hide his surprise. He expected that a species who lives underwater could move safely in the ocean.

" _Why yousa surprised? Wesa gungans come from the cave-worlds, in the depths. Lots of oxygen down there._ "

" _Ah, yes._ " He answers with a feigned confidence, to make himself look less stupid.

Why didn't he think of that right away? It's obvious that a humanoid creature can't live under water all the time. Jar Jar shows a commendable initiative. Obi-Wan don't want to reveal that space is not an ocean. The pressure difference between the vacuum of space and the atmosphere of a planet like Naboo is considerably smaller than between its surface and the ocean floor. Leaks are not as dangerous. Besides, the vent is working! That's a good thing, it means the atmospheric generator is working too. It will take years for the ship to exhaust its supply of oxidaarak, the material used to produce air.

Obi-Wan doesn't linger. He wants to know what happened to Qui-Gon. An astrodroid rolls down the wall. The machine must be checking for damage. The young man observes its passage, then resumes his journey to the cockpit. Some steam escapes from a pipe. Expensive dishes have been smashed against the ceiling and are floating around. The blue light of the alarm goes out, replaced by a white one. That's better. The vibration is getting worse. Something dangerous is happening in the engine room.

The young man grabs the elevator control. Nothing happens. Never mind, he climbs up using the ladder. The cabin is plunged in darkness. A small droid is busy repairing a console. Obi-Wan reaches Qui-Gon Jinn and shakes him awake. The knight seems stunned. What to do? The teenager turns to the girl, who is a little agitated, and gives her a gentle push. She opens her eyes and screams due to the surprise:

" _Ah!_ "

" _Are you alright?_ " Asks the padawan.

" _Yes... that... where are we?_ "

" _I don't know, and frankly, I was hoping you would..._ "

Padmé places her hands on the control console. No effect. She hesitates, then turns and notices a droid working on the very panel she wanted to use. The poor girl begins to panic:

" _I... I don't know what to do! I just have basic piloting skills!_ " She cries out.

She is on the verge of tears. Everything that's happened so far is coming back to bite her. Obi-Wan grabs her hand without hesitation and looks straight into her eyes:

" _It's going to be okay. We'll be fine. No matter how hard things get, the Force will always be with us. Just breathe. Calm yourself._ "

The child closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The young man's voice relaxes her and makes her forget, for a moment, that she is completely broken. The Jedis have this talent. They know how to read people's souls and use their formidable powers to bring a little peace. Obi-Wan concentrates. He feels all the pain in this little girl's mind and tries to replace it with comfort. This is not the first time he's done that. The padawan is pretty good at manipulating emotions. That's probably why Qui-Gon is his evaluator. The Order has selected a fierce opponent to this technique, to make it clear that such a gift should only be used if there is no other choice.

Today, it doesn't matter. This girl has just lost her parents. The teenager can feel that she has never been alone in her life. There has always been someone to accompany her and guide her intellect. Now the child is lost. What should she do? Where should she go?

" _Focus on my voice. Let all your emotions flow out of your mind. The Force will protect you, for we are one with the Force._ " He continues.

A gentle warmth grows in the girl's heart. A powerful courage. She exhales and looks at Obi-Wan. In the end, feeling sorry for herself won't help:

" _I'm fine... Its okay._ " She says as she unbuckles her belt. 

The little girl pushes the young man away slightly and begins to float. There is nothing outside, not even the glow of a star. What is this place? How long were they drifting in hyperspace? She turns to Obi-Wan and says:

" _We have to get down to the engine room, we need to restart the reactor. That's the procedure in case of a disaster._ "

" _Then let's go._ " The padawan replies.

The teenager propels himself with his legs to the ladder and uses it to climb down. Padmé follows closely behind. The little one has trouble moving in zero gravity. This is her first time. Obi-Wan remembers his lightsaber training sessions in zero gravity. Qui-Gon was a poor teacher. He was always either too harsh or too kind, but the young man still understood what was needed. A potential knight receives careful attention. The Order offered him an elite education in almost every field. He has proven to be proficient in physics, chemistry, mathematics and modern history.

However, not all of the called are successful. Those who fail most often serve as subordinates in the thousands of temples throughout the galaxy or, more rarely, as priests of the Force. The Order will help you find your place, even if you do not succeed, for that is the way of the Jedi. Obi-Wan has attained the prestigious rank of padawan, which places him above his classmates. Everyone knows that one in a thousand children become padawans, and after a severe field instruction, only one tenth of those chosen will have the honor of taking the Knight's Oath. The rest will end up as shrine guards, members of the praetorian cohort, lictors or chaplains in the republican fleet.

A heavy tremor is felt, as doors open and close without reason. The lighting goes crazy. The alarm starts to howl. A monotone voice announces:

" _Warning. Warning. Catastrophic disequilibrium in the reactor. Containment failure in the hyperspace core. Detonation in T minus 8 kebreks._ "

The two of them look at each other, then rush to the engine room. Suddenly, something explodes. A bulkhead has just burst, releasing a column of white flames that start to devour the furniture's wood. The doors freeze. The ventilation noisily spits out pink smoke. The ship is falling apart!

When they arrive at the engine room, it is to witness a nightmarish scene: everything is on fire! A green and red blaze, which means that coolant is used as fuel. Without artificial gravity, each fire looks like a fireball that grows as it is fed with oxygen. Padmé can't go any further. It's too hot. She is afraid. The reactor is being consumed by this pyre. In the back of the room, an astrodroid is desperately dismantling one of his colleagues to connect his electronics onto the fire suppression system.

Obi-Wan does not hesitate. He jumps in front of this inferno and opens the hatch that contains the emergency equipment. The teenager takes out a Saata stick and turns it on. Pressing the control causes a powerful sonic pulse that can smother any flame. He aims and pushes the button. A part of the room is extinguished all at once. Unfortunately, the fire starts again immediately. The reactor feeds it. The computer has gone mad! The young man turns and finds that any chance of escape is gone. Another fire is already blocking the entrance!

" _How do we restart the reactor?_ " The padawan shouts to the little girl.

The girl struggles to breathe, but gathers her courage and answers:

" _The lever in the middle of the control console! You pull it twice in your direction!_ "

Obi-Wan moves deeper into the room, using his staff to both propel himself and push the chemical fire away. It keeps coming back, more and more violent. A wall breaks, spewing an uncontrollable white blaze. There is nothing to do, this stick will not be enough. No choice. The teenager approaches the console, inch by inch, disregarding his own safety. Suddenly, everything is extinguished on his left. A glance at his back reveals the figure of Jar Jar Binks, with another Saata stick in his hand. He helps as best as he can from the outside. Finally, the console! The young man grabs the lever in the center. It's hot, but that doesn't matter. He pulls it once. The console lights up.

The astrodroid finishes its work just now. The fire suppression system is reactivated. The flames are drowned out. Unfortunately, the poor robot is too damaged to continue and stops for good. Obi-Wan folds the lever back towards him a second time. All lights and alarms go silent.

" _Reactor rebooting!_ " Exclaims a robotic voice.

The lights gradually come back on. The smoke is swallowed by the ventilation system. The shaking finally ceases. Everything becomes quiet again. Jar Jar enters the room and verifies that it is over:

" _Yousa not hurt?_ " Asks the gungan.

" _No, I'm fine._ " Obi-Wan answers with a big smile.

" _Mesa reassured._ "

" _Rebalancing of the reactor in progress. Regeneration of hyperspace core containment. Artificial gravity reactivated. Warning! Multiple failures detected!_ " Continues the synthetic voice.

Everyone falls gently to the ground. Gravity has returned! Two astrodroids enter the room and begin to assess the damage. They get to work, repairing what can be fixed with whatever means they can. The padawan comes out and notices that Padmé is still prostrated on the floor. He kneels down, puts his hand on her face and says:

" _We are saved. There is nothing more to fear._ "

The girl looks at him with wet eyes, trembling. There are people who spend their whole lives without seeing a third of the horrors that this little girl was forced to endure in one day. She stands up:

" _Let's get back to the cockpit. We have to find out where we are!_ " She says while vainly trying to camouflage that she is on the verge of fainting. 

The ship is in a catastrophic state. Almost all the walls have burst. The marble floor has cracked. Luckily, the elevator still works and allows them to reach the cockpit without having to climb the ladder. Qui-Gon sits on the side of a seat, both hands pressed to his face. Obi-Wan rushes toward his master:

" _Master! Are you all right?_ " He asks.

" _Yes... I feel like I've been kicked in the head by a whole army. What happened? Where are we?_ "

" _Our ship has been hit by something. Almost nothing works anymore. I don't know where we are..._ "

" _The Federation was going to wipe us out. I had no choice. I pushed the hyperspace control... but the astronavigation wasn't working._ " Padmé points out.

Qui-Gon massages his temples, then replies:

" _It was the right thing to do. You had no choice. But..._ "

" _We're lost in the galaxy._ " Obi-Wan interrupts.

" _Unfortunately, time is running out. People are dying every minute. We must find a solution._ " Qui-Gon concludes.


End file.
